


Psychic Summer Camp Horror

by Gh0st_Writer



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Camp camp au, Gen, Mystery, Not a Crossover, Psychic Camp, Shouldn't you be working on the only popular fanfic you wrote instead of writing a new one?, Slow To Update, Swearing, Well yes but actually no, dark secrets, just won't be mentioned at all, no beta we die like men, other campers are there too, psychic powers, will add tags as fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_Writer/pseuds/Gh0st_Writer
Summary: -Welcome to Camp Campbell! The perfect place for young psychics to train their minds and have fun!-Max, a young psychic skilled in telekinesis, was sent to Camp Campbell for the summer. Unfortunately for the counselors, the only thing Max is interested in is unleashing mischief among on the campgrounds with his power.While in the middle of his daily chaos making, Max is caught by David, the camp’s groundskeeper. Embarrassed and angry about getting lectured by the only non-psychic, Max devises a plan to infiltrated David’s mind and find any secrets he can use to blackmail him...it doesn’t take long for him to start regretting his decision.Some minds are better left alone.(This fic is a Camp Camp fic, it just burrows the Psychonauts camp and rules/powers)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Had this idea late at night one day and had to start writing it down. If the start seemed rushed, it's because I just wanted to jump right into the action a.s.a.p compared to my other fic which is a bit on the slower side. This fic also goes in assuming you know/played Psychonauts so I don't need to explain everything too much, but honestly it should be fine. It just borrows the location and psychic power types.
> 
> Enjoy!

Max wasn't an experienced psychic. Sure, he could move objects with his mind, but it was never anything really special. He couldn't even move anything cool like a car or something. Hell, it's not like he did much with them anyway, give any kid psychic powers and you can bet your ass they will abuse it to be lazy. So it came as a surprise to Max when his parents practically dragged him out of his room and onto a bus. A bus heading straight to summer camp made for young psychics to hone their skills.

Camp Campbell.

At first, it wasn't so bad. They were led around by the camp's groundskeeper. Some tall red-head whose name Max forgot. The camp was huge and surprisingly well-maintained. A huge Mess Hall was the centerpiece of the grounds, sporting a large eating area, a small stage, a shop, and even a small TV room upstairs. Trails snaked around building with a path to the left leading to two small log cabins, which turned out is where the campers would stay. The right path went to a small forest trail which led to the beach area. After the tour was over, they were finally introduced to the counselors, Gwen and Cameron Campbell himself. Gwen was skilled in levitation, while Cameron was an expert PSY sharpshooter. 

When the camp activities started, Max did everything he could to avoid them and would spend most of his time pulling pranks with the help of his telekinesis. Only one lesson caught his attention though.

Mental world exploring.

It involves sending an astral projection of yourself into somebody's mind. Exploring an unknown mindscape can be extremely dangerous, and should never be attempted on anyone without proper training, especially on non-psychics. Those that aren't gifted simply don't have any control over their worlds. Hence why Gwen was simply teaching the class about the basics of astral projecting today With the help of a whiteboard. The campers, gifted they may be, just didn't have the experience to defend themselves against any mental enemies conjured up by the person's mind. Max did ask why they couldn't explore her little mind world as a test run, but she quickly dismissed him, saying "It wasn't really a place for kids to walk around in." as secrets, desires and dreams were laid out for everyone to see. The last thing she wanted were little psychic brats running around in her head, judging her interests. As the lesson went on, Max was surprised how easy it was to infiltrate a brain. You simply needed to concentrate a little and you're in. Of course, that is only the case for non-psychic brains. Anyone else with powers would have a mental defense protecting them, and you wouldn't be able to jump in without them knowing. Max began tuning out as the subject changed to levitation, and let his mind wonder off. The shit he would do if he could only get into someone's head, but of course, that would have to wait after summer camp is over. 

\---

Several weeks have passed with Max getting away with every prank, but his luck didn’t last forever. He was in the mess hall setting some mechanisms up with his telekinesis when somebody walked in on him. The groundskeeper sighed, "Max you can't keep pulling pranks like that, somebody could get really hurt!"

Max rolled his eyes, to think he would get caught by the groundskeeper while setting up a trap for Cameron. He'll have to be more careful next time.The man smiled, "Come on, let's take all this stuff down before the others arrive." The boy obliged, the fun and suspense of the prank was gone. No point in continuing if there wasn't going to have a payoff at the end. 

After a while of taking mechanism apart, high up on a ladder the groundskeeper spoke up, "Oh gosh! It just occurred to me that I haven't properly introduced myself!"

Max didn't answer, if he just stayed silent, maybe he would shut up. "I'm David! The camp's groundskeeper, but of course, you probably already knew that." He continued, laughing a little. "Have you made any friends yet, Max?"

A quiet "No." escaped his lips and Max cursed himself for answering without thinking.

"No? That's no good Max! You can't spend the entire summer alone!"

Max bit his lip, he wanted to spit out "Fucking, watch me." but he really didn't want to indulge the groundskeeper with a response.

"If you want, I could be your friend."

Some sticks and planks clattered to the floor as Max lost focus of his powers.

"What?!" he said in shock. David quickly and carefully made his way down the ladder to help him pick them up. "It's just...well, it's been weeks since camp started and… It would be a real shame to spend three months at Camp Campbell without some wonderful summer memories!" David beamed.

"Okay, stop right there. I don't want any 'pleasant summer memories', why the hell would I? I was forced to go at this shitty camp"

"Oh, I'm sure you're just exaggerating, Max. Camp Campbell isn't a bad place."

"No, I'm not David. Believe me, I would rather eat garbage then be here."

David ruffled the boy's thick black hair for a second, "Well, maybe we can change that." he smiled as Max lightly slapped his hand away. "You'd be surprised how things can change when you have friends around."

Max grumbled in response and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. David wasn't gonna give up on the subject, wasn't he.

"Now, I think it's about time you join the others," the groundskeeper continued, "and don't worry about the rest of the mess. I'll clean it up before anyone notices."

Max scowled at him, and made a show of opening the doors roughly with his telekinesis and slamming them behind him. Who the hell does that idiot think he is. He made his way towards the forest area all the while grumbling obscenities under his breath. Stupid David and his stupid friendship. 

The sand shifting beneath his feet snapped him out of his mental rant. He didn't even noticed that he reached the beach. He could see Gwen and Cameron giving pyrokinetic lessons near the shore. A smart move, considering a couple of camper's clothes looked burned already. Gwen was the first to spot him. "There you are, Max! Christ, I really need to put a leash on you, where did you go?"

"Somewhere." Max shrugged. Gwen narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Clearly this was as much of an answer she could get. She turned towards Cameron and the others, "Well, at least David is gonna have fun cleaning the mess of charred wood and burned homemade effigies later."

"Maybe," replied Max flatly, "if he doesn't kill himself falling off the ladder first." 

Gwen quickly spun around, "What?" She asked in shock, "Jesus, is he trying to clean the spiderwebs inside the ceiling’s Mess Hall again? I told that clean freak that the ladder isn't tall enough to reach the rafters!"

Max raised an eyebrow, "Can't he just, you know, use his psychic powers and tell the spiders to fuck off or something?"

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose. "David doesn't have any powers. Could you do me a favor and tell Cameron that I'll be checking up on him?"

"Uh...Sure." he replied softly. As he watched her go, that sentence kept looping in his head.

David doesn't have any powers.

He figured maybe his power was more low-key, like talking to animals or clairvoyance. No, he just didn't have any.

What the hell.

Then why is he working at a psychic camp? Don’t get him wrong, Max had nothing against non-psychics, but why would one willingly work at a camp full of children who would love nothing more then to toss him around like a doll, or set him on fire for shits and giggles. 

Kids like Max, itching for a little payback.

He grinned. He wanted to get back at David for the whole friendship talk, but man, he didn’t think it would be so easy. He could try exploring his mental world! The bastard didn’t have any mental defenses and his mind would be free to probe and explore for embarrassing secrets Max could use to blackmail him. The best part, David wouldn’t even know. All Max needed to do now was wait for the perfect moment.

\---

When he was sure that everyone was sound asleep in the boy's cabin, Max snuck out of the door and made his way towards the woods. David's cabin was situated somewhere in the middle of the path and he easily spotted the old decrepit hut, and quietly made his way toward the door. Max took cover behind some bushes, and with his powers, slowly turned the door knob from a distance. Once the door was opened wide, Max waited a little to make sure David wasn't getting up. After a while of waiting and no sign that the groundskeeper was awake, he quietly tip toed his way in. Even in the dark, he could tell everything inside was spotless. A bonus for Max, as he didn't have to worry about stepping on something inconveniently loud. He spotted the sleeping figure of David, fast asleep on the couch with some sort of outdoorsmen magazine resting on his face. A quiet snore let Max know that David wasn't getting up anytime soon. He hid behind the couch and settled himself in a comfortable position. Alright David, he thought, let's see what kind of dirty secrets you're hiding inside your head. He took a deep breath, and concentrated. 

\---

Jumping into someone's head was way more nauseating than Max thought. At first, when he astral projected himself out of his body, he had to quickly get use to the fact that there were technically two of him. Max could see himself sitting with his eyes closed. He went to poke himself in the face, but his hand just went through. He noticed that his hands, as well as the rest of him, was translucent, with a greenish hue outlining his body. Then suddenly, he was yanked towards the sleeping figure of David, then everything went black. He could feel himself falling at high speed, and shut his eyes tightly. The whole thing was making him sick, and he hoped that his body in the real world wouldn't throw up. After what felt like ages, he landed on something soft. He didn't dare open his eyes yet, not until the feeling of vertigo went away. He felt around with his hands to try and get an idea on what he fell on. It felt like he was on some sort of fabric, more importantly, it felt like a bed cover. Now that he was less dizzy, he noticed that his head was even resting on what he assumed was a pillow. If he was on a bed, then it was safe to assume he would be in a bedroom of some sort, which is pretty normal, but more importantly, safe. Max slowly opened his eyes. First he noticed that his body was normal again, and second, it looked like he was in a normal looking bedroom, well...except for one thing. There seemed to be an imaginary line splitting the room in two halfs. The right side had colours and old toys strewn about. It really reminded Max of a 90s kid bedroom that he has seen in old movies. The left side however, made Max worry a little. 

It was completely white.

Like someone took half of the room and dunked it in bleach. He took a peek at the floor, but it was completely spotless. It reminded him of a hospital room. But why was it like this? He shook his head, there'll be time to psychoanalyze this later, he had a mission to do. Find some embarrassing secrets to blackmail David with. He climbed off the bed on the right side, stepping over old star wars action figures as he made his way around. He noticed the room had in fact two windows and two doors. The right window showed a picturesque view of a forest, and the door looked like any other bedroom door. The left side again, made him question what the hell is up with David. The window in the white room was completely opaque, but Max had a feeling that it was something like a two way mirror, but what really got his attention was the door. It was completely chained up, and oddly enough, the chains were the only thing that weren't bleached white. They were crossing the door and were locked together by a padlock. Max went closer to investigate and went over the imaginary line dividing the room. To his surprise, his clothes turned white. He jumped back on the colourful side and his clothes returned to normal. Max couldn't help but feel mildly amused at the phenomenon, and stop in the middle of the line, and observed how his clothes was split in half, with one side white and the other being normal. He shook his head, Damn it Max, concentrate! he mentally yelled at himself. He didn't have all night to fool around and the faster he can find something, the better. He returned his glare at the locked door again, if David was keeping any secrets, he would definitely put it behind there. He extended an arm and concentrated on his telekinetic powers on the padlock and chains. The damned things wouldn't even move an inch no matter how hard Max pulled. He let his powers release to catch his breath that he didn't even know he was holding. The chains were way stronger then they looked. It wouldn't normally be an issue, but perhaps them being mental chains and not physical ones made a difference. Or maybe, he just needed a key. Max took the lock in his hands and inspected it. There was nothing odd about it, beside this little engraving that read "DO NOT OPEN" and "PROPERTY OF S.W.A." Well, that just made him want to open the lock even more and...Wait, was this lock put there by somebody else? The chains were the only thing not following the rules of the white room. What the hell was behind that door for some other psychic to come in and lock it up? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Christ, he didn't expect this shit within two seconds of dropping in the room. Max knew his curiosity would get the better of him anyway, so why fight the urge to resist? Every lock has a key, he would just need to find it elsewhere in David's head. He turned around and headed toward the normal, not chained up, door. He grabbed the doorknob with his hand and slowly pulled it open. He stuck his head out, and so far, everything looked like a normal forest, much to Max's disappointment. He was really hoping for something more, well, trippy for lack of a better word. Maybe once David woke up, he'll suggest him to imagine some floating islands or something for his mind world. Outside looked safe enough, and Max took a step out of the bedroom. He could see a path leading into a clearing with tents further up ahead. Christ, even in his head, all David could think about is camp. He headed down the path, but something within him told him to turn around. He noticed that the building he left looked like cabin, a counselor's cabin to be exact. More Importantly, he couldn't see that line that split the mind world into halves. Max ran around the cabin to be sure, but the only thing around him were the over colourful trees with no trace of white in sight. He peered into the room again to double check, and that line was there. Were the doors acting like portals somehow? He ran out to check the window from the outside, and to his surprise, the room looked different. There was a bed tucked in a corner, and a desk and chair facing away from the window. The desktop had a pile of papers on them but everything looked neat. No toys were laying around, but no white line again. This was a really fucking weird ass cabin. Whatever, he'll deal with that later, finding the key was more important. He continued his trek down the path and arrived at what seemed to be the camp's sleeping area. Tents were placed haphazardly everywhere, and a quick look inside told him that kids definitely slept in them. Seeing as he couldn't find a key anywhere after checking all the tents, Max made his way up the path towards a Mess Hall. It was smaller than the one in the real world and looked a bit more run down too. As he approached the door, Max could hear several voices inside. Who the hell is in here with him? He pushed the door open a little, and was surprised to see other kids sitting around and chatting to each other excitedly. What the hell? Were there other psychics inside David's head? Panic overcame Max. Fuck, he thought, Why the hell is there so many people in here? He turned to run, but crashed into a pair of legs. 

"Whoa there, camper? What's the big hurry?" said a familiar voice. 

Max looked up slowly, "David?"

"That's me!" he cheerfully replied, "Camp Lilac's one and only camp counselor!" He crouched down to Max's height, "And who might you be, young camper?"

"Wait, you don't...recognize me?" uttered a confused Max. He noticed that this version of David wasn't wearing his usual groundskeeper dark blue coveralls. He was wearing a green shirt that had a pine tree on it, a sleeveless brown jacket, and brown shorts. He also had a yellow bandanna around his neck.

David shook his head. "Can't say I do, little guy. But you seem to know me already!" He extended an arm, "What's your name?"

"Euh… Max." He squinted suspiciously at the hand before grabbing it lightly and shaking it. "You...really don't know me?" He honestly didn't expect to run into the representation of David's subconscious this soon, nor did he expect him to not remember Max at all. Non-psychics really didn't have any mental defenses or awareness for that matter.

"Nope!" He smiled, and Max could tell by that stupid grin that he was, in fact, telling the truth. "You're a new face here at camp, so we should introduce you to the other campers!"

"Wait.." uttered Max, but he was swiftly grab by David and carried under his arm. He struggled the best he could, but his tiny body just flailed around uselessly. Shit, the other psychics will know that he's been sneaking around in here! David opened the door, nearly slamming it off its hinges with his excitement. "Gooood mooorning, campers!" He boomed cheerfully, "I have a new camper to introduce!" He set Max down to his feet. Ten just as excited kids watched Max. The boy scrambled to find a good excuse to give the other psychics, until he realise, he didn't need to. The more Max observed the other children, the more they seemed off. It was like the campers themselves didn't know how they wanted to look like. He recognized a few familiar faces, but they would slowly chance their features and be someone else, then slowly morph back. They weren't psychic, they weren't even real. They were all part of David's subconscious.

"Come on Max, don't be shy!" Whispered David, giving him a reassuring smile. Max relax his shoulders, now that he knew the others weren't real, he would try his best to play along for a while. "Euh… I'm Max…" he said quietly.

"Hi, Max!" all the campers chorus in unison. Max cringed. Of course, only David would imagine the campers with the same enthusiasm as him for all things camping. They chattered excitedly for a few moments before David encouraged everyone to finish their breakfast. This was met with rowdy cheer that made Max roll his eyes. God, they were way too fucking happy for this. He sat at a table away from the rest of the group for a few moments of peace, but David quickly sat across from him "So, what do you think of the camp so far? Isn't amazing!"

"Sure...David. If you consider sleeping on dirt amazing." mumbled Max.

"Aw Max, no need to be a grump! I'm sure we can find at least one activity you'll enjoy!" 

"I highly doubt that…"

David smiled "That sounds like a challenge! Tell you what, I'll let you pick the activity that we're gonna do today!"

Max snorted, "You don't ever listen, do you?"

"If you need help," continued David, "I can list some right now! There's canoeing, hiking, scavenger hunting, arts and crafts-"

"Wait...What was that last one?" Max asked, his eyes wide.

"Arts and crafts? We have loads of supplies in the back, if you want-"

"No, no! The other one! Scavenger hunting?" Max's mind was racing. He could use this. He could use David to find that damn key for him! Then all he would need to do is take it and unlock that white door for some delicious secrets. He just needed to think of a good plan first. David continued blabbing on excitingly "A scavenger hunt! What a classic summer camp activity! Nothing gets the mind rolling then going out there and finding nature's treasures!"

"Right… Nature's treasures…" mumbled Max. He regained his composure and put on his best 'feel bad for me' eyes. "I haven't been fully honest with you, David. See, the thing is… the reason why I was a grump, is because I lost something important to me."

David gasped in shock, "Oh no! Are you alright? Do you want need help finding it?"

Hook, line, and sinker, Max thought. He was just glad for David's helpful nature. He just hoped he would buy the last part. He nodded his head, "It was given to me by...euh..a friend. And they told me to keep it safe, but I went ahead and lost it." He slammed his fist down on the table for show. "And they said if I lose it, they wouldn't be friends with me anymore."

David looked like he was about to cry,"How terrible! Losing a friend! W-what did you lose?"

Max managed to get his eyes teary, to persuade his target even more. "It's a key… but the thing is… I don't know what it looks like! They gave it to me in a little pouch, and told me not to look in it. But I noticed to pouch was lighter this morning, so I took a peek in it, and it was gone! I was so angry at myself, that...that I threw the pouch in a river and lost that too." He buried his head in his hands, and managed a couple sad moans to really drive the point home. He could hear David trying his best to not cry right then and there. Suddenly, Max was lifted into the air, and smothered in David's embrace. Max started struggling, but David's death hug hold didn't budge. "D-Don't worry Max! We'll f-find that key before you k-know it!" The counselor managed to say between sobs. He turned to the rest of the campers, with a new determined look on his face. "Listen up everyone! Max lost something really precious to him, and we're gonna help him find it!" The Mess Hall erupted in cheers, as the campers left their seats to rush outside. Max managed to feel proud of himself, not only did he fool David with the weakest lie ever, the counselor managed to get everyone else to look for it too.

What a bunch of fucking idiots.

He was only released from David's grip when they were all outside. The counselor nudged Max to tell the campers his story. They all looked at him with excitement, like he would tell the greatest story ever told. "I… euh… lost a key, I don't know how it looks like, and if I don't find it my friend won't be my friend anymore." Max looked at his feet, he hated being the center of attention like this. The campers reacted, well, like David. They offered their sympathies, and assured Max they'll find the key no matter how long it takes. Some of them even patted Max on the back. "Alright campers! Let's turn this into a game! First one to find Max's key will get pudding for the whole camp!" The kids cheered again, and ran off in different directions. 

"Shouldn't you go with them?" Asked Max.

David shook his head, "No need! I'll be helping you look!"

"Oh…" Shit, maybe the pathetic mournful cries where over the top, because now David wouldn't leave him alone.

"Now, if I were key, where would I be…" mumbled David. He snapped his fingers, "Okay! I know! Let 's start with the tents!" Max was whisked away by his hand by David. "I can walk you know!" Max shouted. Once the two arrived at the tents, David instructed that they should remove everything inside, then he'll undo the tent so he can check under it. Once it was cleared on having no key, they would put everything back. On the third tent, Max was losing his patients. "Jesus christ, this is taking forever."

"We need to make absolutely sure that your key isn't in any of the tents Max. If there was a faster way of doing this while checking every nook and cranny I would." replied David. Max stopped and slapped himself on his forehead. "God I'm an idiot…"

"Did you say something Max?" the counselor asked from inside the tent.

"Just get out of there." Max sighed. David walked out while holding the folded cot. "Stand behind me" he ordered. David complied, and stood behind Max, although he wasn't sure why. "I swear to fucking god, that if your stupid mental world is actually making me dumber, I will kick your ass in real life." grumbled Max. David opened his mouth to warm Max about such unruly language, but was distracted by the tent flying in the air. David moved to try and  
catch it before it flew away, but Max stopped him. "Relax, I'm just using my powers. The tent isn't going anywhere." Max walked under the tent to look around the flat grass, but sighed when he didn't find anything. With that, he walked out then let the tent fall behind him into a heap. Max noticed the wide eyed look David was giving him. "What?" he scowled.

"Y-you have psychic powers?" Whispered David.

"Yeah, and?...Hey!" Max yelped. He was suddenly getting hugged by David again. "What the hell! What is with you and hugs?!" He cried, struggling once again in David's grip.

"Promise me."

Max stopped moving, "What?"

"Promise me you won't hurt anyone with your gift." David repeated. His tone completely different than before. It was way more serious, which caught Max completely off guard..

"Y-yeah, I promise! J-just let me go!" Max managed to escape the counselor's grip, and put himself at a safe distance. After brushing off some imaginary dirt, Max turned to glare at David. "What the hell was that?"

David wiped some small tears away from his eyes, "It was nothing, Max."

"Nothing? You were practically choking me in that hug!"

David did his best to put on a smile, "Now, let's continue our search for that pesky key!"

"Oh no, you are not walking away from this!" fumed Max, desperately trying to keep up with David's walking speed. "You can't just… say ominous shit like that and not expect some sort of reaction!" he stood in front of David, forcing him to stop in his tracks, "What are you hiding?" Max demanded. David looked at his feet, doing whatever he could to avoid the kid's glare. "I...I just don't want anyone getting hurt…"

"Getting hurt? Why would-" Max stopped himself mid sentence. The realization dawning on him. "You're scared of psychics, aren't you?" 

David looked away, "N-No." he stammered, "It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?" pressed Max. He was hoping for answers, but instead, it just made David retreat further. The counselor sighed heavily, "Max, I rather not talk about this, it's just too… personal." Max opened his mouth to retort, but David quickly cut him off. "I mean it Max.” he said in a low and serious tone. It surprised the boy, he never thought David could actually be serious about anything. Max shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Man, you really are an idiot then. You’re scared shitless of psychic yet you choose to work at a camp for psychics.” David raised an eyebrow. The boy quickly mumbled a never mind before looking away. The subconscious has no idea what is going on out there in the real world.The awkward silence sat heavily between the two, until Max suggested they keep looking for the key. David agreed, desperate to put the conversation behind them. While they continued their search in the tents, Max was deep in thought. He knew now that David is afraid of psychic. He may not know the specific reason, but he got what he wanted from this trip. He could leave right now, and start messing with the real David right away, using his powers to inconvenience him in any way he can. But… Something was bugging him. There was definitely something more going on around here, and if David is going to insist that he isn’t hiding anything, then Max would just have to tear apart every tent and cabin to learn his secret, and it started, with that door.

Everything he needed to know was behind that white fucking door. Once he finds this stupid key, he wouldn’t need to worry about David the groundskeeper, ever stopping him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, and even shorter chapter. It was completed a while ago but forgot to post it. I only ever update this fic when i finish writing a chapter on my other WIP, which i only write when im waiting for the bus.

After hours of searching for this key, Max started to doubt if it really existed. Him and David looked everywhere and they couldn't find it. Even the random campers didn't find anything.

"Well, that was a waste of time." said Max. He was certain that he spent all night looking for this key in David's head. He'll have to leave soon or risk getting discovered by the counselors at morning roll call.

"Cheer up, Max! I'm sure we'll find it soon." said David. He had called all the remaining campers for a snack break. Juice boxes and food bars were passed around, but Max didn't pick up any. Mental food wouldn't fill his stomach. He sighed in defeat and started walking towards the counselor's cabin. He was going to need some peace and quiet to start the process of getting out of this dump.

"Where are you going Max?" asked David, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really…" he shrugged, "I'm just gonna keep looking around the woods." 

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"God, no!...I mean, I'll be fine on my own for a while."

David looked dejected, but didn't push it any farther, he knew when a kid just wanted to be alone. "Oh, alright then. Just remember to be safe out there!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Max mumbled as he turned away. This place was practically childproof, he if got hurt, it will be on him for being an idiot. He left the camp grounds, throwing in the towel for now. He just needed some proper time to think in his own head for a while.

Setting a foot on the creaky wooden steps of the counselor's cabin, Max was suddenly awash with exhaustion. He was ready to go to bed and sleep, even if that meant he would have to wake up in a few hours. He entered the strange room, and sat in the middle of the bed. Making himself comfortable, Max shut his eyes and began concentrating on getting out of here, but something kept running his focus. It was faint, but there was a sound coming from somewhere.

"Who the fuck is playing that music?" he demanded. He jumped off the bed and peered out the only working window in the room. Max expected one of those strange campers to be playing some instruments, but no one was out there. He blinked a few times and tried concentrating on where the noise was coming from. 

Wait, this can't be right… Max thought, his brow furrowing. He opened his eyes and the music seemed louder now.

He turned around.

He couldn't believe it. 

The sound came from behind the white door.

Taking careful steps, he slowly approached the door. His colourful clothes turned white as he crossed the line. Was something...or someone actually behind that door? Max pressed his ear against it, listening. He could hear it better now, the music playing was made by a violin of all things. The sorrowful tune muffled by the wood. Max had to admit, whoever was playing was no amateur, for every note were sending shivers down Max's spine. If the door hid David's deepest secrets, then why did he hide that behind it? Was he the best violinist to ever be born and was now stuck working here for little money? He suppose he could use that fact to blackmail David as a starving artist. No one wants to admit their dream jobs just aren't paying the bills.

Max removed his head from the door. Well, at least he could leave this place with two of David's secrets. His fear of psychics and his failed music career. He stared at the door and it's padlock, and wondered if somebody was indeed on the other side, maybe he could…

Max swallowed nervously, he didn't think it would work, but he would try it anyway. He balled his hand into a fist.

He reached out, and knocked on the door.

The violin stopped.

Max took a step back as he heard someone approaching from the other side. 

"Shit" he whispered. He really wasn't expecting that. The footsteps got louder as they got closer, until finally, it stopped at the door. The silence sat heavily in the bedroom, until whoever it was, knocked from the other side.

"W-who's there?" squeaked Max, and mentally swore at himself for replying without thinking again. 

"Oh! You must be the psychic wandering around in our head!" answered a pleasant muffled voice from the other side.

"Our head?" Max repeated out loud. What a weird thing to say… but most importantly, "How did you know that I'm a psychic?"

The voice chuckled, "Because I'm one as well! It' been so long since we had visitors, that I decided to let you in."

"Decided?" said Max, doubting the voice "No, that's impossible."

"Impossible? Why is that?"

"Because David doesn't have any psychic powers. He's completely normal. He doesn't have any defenses to keep psychics out. I don't know who the hell you are, but you're clearly a liar." said Max. The voice fell silent. He felt a little proud, talking back to it. It was probably some sort of mental monster that David conjured up, trying to fuck with him. After all, being definitely a non-psychic, he didn't control what popped into his subconscious.

Just as he was about to turn away, the voice spoke up. "Well...you're right about David not having any powers…"

"Ha! So you are ly-"

"But I do."

"What?" said Max, raising an eyebrow. "You? A disembodied voice creature behind a door, have psychic powers?"

The voice laughed again, as if enjoying Max's confusion. "Well, when you put it like that, it does sound ridiculous! I assure you, I'm just as real as you are. I wouldn't have recognized you as a psychic if I wasn't. But, what if I showed you proof?"

"Unless you can crush the door with your mind, then you're shit out of luck." said Max, unimpressed.

"How I wish it was that easy." sighed the voice, "Mental locks are tricky to deal with. No… I'll have to stick to the easiest method to show you that I'm telling the truth."

"If you can't even do that, you must be really weak " replied Max, smugly. 

"My powers are a bit… restricted... at the moment. Have you tried using telekinesis on it?" curiously asked the voice.

Max looked away, eyes on the floor. "Maybe… It didn't budge." he mumbled, before quickly regaining his composure, "So what can you do? We can't move the door, and if you're doing any kind of psychic tricks behind there, I can't fucking see it."

"Best I can do is expel you out of our mind." It simply said.

"You can do that?"

"Why not?" The voice said, "This is just as much of my mind then David's."

It was Max's turn to laugh, "Alright then! Do it! Kick me out of "your" head!" he taunted. "Prove to me you're real and not some kind of mind monster!"

"So soon? But we only just met! It'll be rude of me to throw out a guest without even knowing their name."

"...It's Max." the boy said dryly. Whoever it was talking was just as much of a blabbermouth like David.

"A pleasure to meet you Max!" the voice cheered, "Tell me, before I expel you, how is David nowadays? Is he eating well?"

"He's working as a groundskeeper in a psychic summer camp, how well do you think he's eating?" 

The voice went silent for a moment, pondering this new information. Max was surprised that even though this being claimed to share David's brain, it doesn't look like it knows what goes on outside.

"A psychic summer camp." the voice mused, then gave a low chuckle. "Repenting, are we Davey?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." dismissed the voice. "I guess it's time for you to leave isn't it? Shame you can't stay any longer."

Max was about mock this being, as he didn't think the voice would actually do something. But then his limbs froze in place. It was being held by an invisible force, grabbing at his body with bone crushing pressure.

"You'll have to visit again sometime! It was nice having a conversation with somebody for once." the voice called back. It must have picked up the violin again, as music filled the air. It just gave a headache to Max as his vision was getting blurry and the world seemed to slowly dissolve around him. Soon everything was black, his limbs being nearly pulled apart by force. The music stopped again, much to Max's relief. Its sound being distorted and echoing off invisible walls.

"Oh! Tell Davey that his good friend Daniel said hello!" the voice echoed from somewhere from the abyss. Max tried to open his mouth, but his jaw was seized shut. He felt himself start to plummet into the darkness at frightening speeds, the wind stinging his eyes. It couldn't have been more than three seconds falling into blackness before being ejected from David's head and launching towards the cabin's wall. His astral projection passed through several rooms before landing on the floor. He got up to his feet and shook his head. Max didn't think an astral projection could get a headache as he massaged his temples. He looked around the dark room and noticed that he landed in David's bedroom of all things. But the red glow of a digital clock caught his attention .

It was 5 in the morning.

Shit. 

The counselor's woke everyone up at 7, meaning he would only get 2 hours of sleep today. He cursed and made his way back towards his meditating body hiding behind the couch. Once his mind was safely back in his body, Max's eyes shot open in a panic as all the experiences exploring David's mind washed over him like a flood. He wanted to throw up and sleep at the same time. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before sneaking out of David's shack, surprised that the groundskeeper didn’t wake up. When he arrived at the boy’s cabin, he let himself fall into bed. God, I'm going to need so much damn coffee this morning he thought. Overall it was a productive night, he found some of David's secrets, but what was really bothering him was this Daniel guy. The whole sharing a brain thing was just ridiculous, but him having psychic powers? Max would have laughed if he wasn't launched out of David's head like a rocket by the stranger.

Maybe that was his deepest secret. David does have psychic abilities but he made himself this embarrassing alter-ego or something. Either way, this Daniel guy seems to have the answers, and he looked happy to share them with someone like Max. He grin crept up on his face, he'll jump into David's head for some proper answers from the man behind the door, but until then, sleep was the only thing on his mind.


End file.
